Min Sun Ye
Perfil thumb|274px|Sunye *'Nombre real:' 민선예 /Park Sun ye *'Nombre artistico: '''Sunye' / 선예 *'''Nicknames: Min, Sun, Lider Min *'Profesion: '''Cantante, Bailarina, Modelo, Compositora, DJ, MC, Actriz *'Fecha de Nacimiento:' 12-Agosto-1989 *'Lugar de Nacimiento': Seúl, Corea del Sur *'Estatura: 162cm *'''Peso: 45kg *'Tipo de Sangre': A *'Signo Zodiacal:' Leo *'Familia:' James Park (Esposo) y abuela Biografia Sun nació el 12 de Agosto de 1989 en Seul, Corea del Sur. Su madre murio cuando ella era muy pequeña, a la muerte de su madre su padre no se ocupo de ella, asi que sus abuelos son como sus padres. Tras la muerte de su abuelo le siguió su padre; ahora solo queda su abuela. Es conocida por su nickname como Sunye, y en america como Sun. Fue descubierta en el 2001 por r JYP EntertainmentPark Jin Young ganando 99% Challenge Project sabiendo que tenia una voz maravillosa. Fue entrenada desde 2001 tanto en el baile como en el canto. Ha hecho muchas colaboraciones con artistas como 8eight, Park Jin Young , Mighty Mouth ,Davichi ,TaeYeon, etc. Ha hecho apariciones en videos como en Forever de Lee Byul. Ha estado siempre entre las mejores cantantes coreanas obteniendo 1er, 2do o 3er puesto. Contrajo matrimonio con James Park, el 26 de enero de 2013. Pelicula *The Wonder Girls Temas para dramas *''Please Come To Me para Ooh La La Couple (2012) *''The Sound of Love ''para Feast of the Gods (2012) *''Maybe ''para Dream High (2011) *''II wol Jih ''para Han Sung Byul Gok (2007) Television *MTV Wonder Girls Seasion 1 *MTV Wonder Girls Seasion 2 *MTV Wonder Girls Seasion 3 *Wonder Bakery *MTV Wonder Girls Seasion 4 *Welcome to Wonderworld *MBC Show ! Music Core (Co-Hosed with Ahn So Hee y T.O.P) *Solomon's Choice *MBC Show! Music Core (Co-Hosed with Kim Yoo Bin y Jung Yong Hwa) *KBS Music Bank (Co-Hosed So Hee y Shindong) Video *Forever- Le Byul *Cry With Us-Various Artist *I Love Asia- Various Artist *This Chrismas- JYP Nation Colaboraciones *8eight-The First *8eight, Park Ye Eun y Pdogg-Sai *Park Jin Young-Back To Stage *Mighty Mouth-Energy *Various Artist- Cry With Us *Various Artist- I Love Asia *JYP Nation- This Chrismas *Davichi y Kim TaeYeon - Stand Up For Love *Kim TaeYeon , Nam Gyu Ri y Ga In - Button *Jo Kwon - That What Are For Curiosidades *'Grupo K-pop:' Wonder Girls (Miembro No Activa) *'Posición: Líder/ Vocalista /Bailarina *'''Debut: Wonder Girls 2007 single álbum *'Familia': Abuela y Esposo *'Idiomas': Coreano / Inglés / Japonés / Chino *'Religión: '''Cristiana *'Descubrimiento': 99% Challenge Proyect *'Especialidad': Acting / Poppin/Street / Weakness / Chinese Strength Coreografía y Canto *'Educación:' Instituto Superior Chung Dam, 2º año. *'Artistas Favoritos:' Bi ,Yiruma y Beyoncé *'Comida Favorita:' Helado y Tortas de Arroz Picante *'Habilidades:' Canto y Baile *'Tiempo de entrenamiento': 5 años 6 meses *'Instrumentos: Sabe tocar muy bien el piano. *Su madre murio cuando ella era muy pequeña y su padre murio en el 2011 *Es muy positiva y alegre. *Es la que les da el animo a las chicas cuando algo va mal. *En Strong Heart le preguntaron a Ye Eun que a que chica del grupo admiraba por su caracter y dijo que era Sunye ya que si ella no lograba algo jamas se rendia y lo volvia a intentar *Tiene la voz muy dulce y angelical. *Es muy social y cercana con todos lo que le rodean. *Es una de las idols más queridas de Corea, por ser una persona con una personalidad bien bondadosa, humilde y linda. *Protege mucho a sus integrantes de grupo, como si fueran sus hijos. *En una encuesta hecha por Cirujanos Plasticos de Corea, Sunye quedo en primer lugar en el mejor fisico. *Pertenece a la lista de Bellezas coreanas al igual que las demás miembros. *Muchos idols la han escogido como su tipo ideal. *Esta en unas de las mejores sonrisas del medio artistico de "Ojos sonrisa" *Antes se pensaban que Taeyeon y Sunye eran rivales ya que son lideres de unos grupos K-pop muy populares, pero despues aclararon que son muy amigas desde su debut. *Es muy cercana con todas las integrantes de Girls' Generation y los integrantes de Super Junior . *Hizo un OST para el drama Dream High llamado MAYBE donde este tuvo muy buenas criticas y se estuvo por meses en 1° lugar como cancion de la semana. *Es conciderada como la "Mama" en Wonder Girls *En Strong Heart Sun revelo tener una relacion con un chico que no es actor ni del medio artistico , que conocio en el tranajo voluntario en Haití, todos sorprendidos le felicitaron y le desearon suerte. Tambien en Strong Heart revelo que iba a suicidarse antes de entrar al mundo artistico ya que sentia que no lo podria hacer bien. *Hubo un rumor de que Yunho de TVXQ le gustaba ya que siempre hablaba de ella y dijo en una entrevista que le gustaba la Sonrisa de Sun. *En un programa de variedades el MC viendo que Big Bang era muy cercano a 2NE1 y Wonder Girls le preguntó a G-Dragon quien sería su tipo ideal entre Sunye y Dara, y él escogió a Sun porque le parece muy bonita además que se considera ser fan de ella. *Ella menciono que quiere promocinar su proximo disco en ingles y dar una gira en México. *Tiene una de las mejores voces en Corea. *En una programa Lee Teuk y Donghae de Super Junior confesaron que les gustaba SunYe. Lee Teuk confeso que le gustaba desde que eran traines. Ella tenia 11 años y le parecio que tenia una hermosa voz y un rostro espectacular. Por otra parte Donghae la invito al cine y la eligio como su chica ideal *En la alfombra roja de su pelicula un reportero no perdió tiempo y les preguntó: “¿Qué ciudades les gustaría visitar?” a lo cual Yenny sin dudarlo respondió: “España”, Hyelim: “Italia”, Yubin dudando un poco por la difícil pregunta terminó respondiendo: “Australia”, '''Sunye: “México otra vez” y por último Sohee “Filipinas”. *Dijo que si no fuera cantante quisiera ser chef *El 19 de junio, las Wonder Girls revelaron mucho de ellas mismas en "The Wonder Girls Interview" que fue llevada a cabo en el Hotel Imperial Palace. Cunado se le pregunto por su novio Sun Ye contesto "Estamos en una relación feliz. El me ayuda no solo en la música sino también en la vida. He dicho esto antes pero es un concepto diferente a cuando tienes una relación de adolescente. Es un evento muy feliz de mi vida y estoy agradecida por ello. Aunque uno puede pensar que es demasiado rápido, creo que este es el momento adecuado. Es por eso que agarre el coraje para confesar que estaba en una relación. Muchas gracias. Mi novio es coreano-canadiense y es voluntario en Haití pero la WIFI no funciona muy bien ahí por lo que estamos teniendo una relación a larga distancia difícil. (se ríe) Todavía usamos e-mail para mantenernos en contacto." *El 26 de noviembre del 2012 su agencia, JYP Entertainment, anunció que Sun Ye contraería matrimonio con su novio, el 27 de enero del 2013. Debido a que ella se dedicaría a su nueva vida de casada, las otras integrantes se enfocarían en proyectos en solitario pero han dicho que este no sera el fin de las Wonder Girls. *Las Girls' Generation expresaron a Sunye sus felicitaciones por su matrimonio, compartiendo sus pesamientos sobre el inesperado matrimonio de la lider de las Wonder Girls. La lider taeyeon felizmente dijo: "muchas de nuestras miembros somos muy cercanas a Sunye. Nosotras ya hemos conocido al novio y nos quedamos muy envidiosas. Estamos felices por ellos" Seohyun tambien opino sobre el matrimonio de Sunye a tan temprana edad diciendo: "pienso que es algo realmente feliz poder conocer a alguien con la que compartirás el resto de tu vida a tan temprana etapa de tu vida". *Su novio es un misionero de origen canadiense a quien conocio durante una misión Haití. Enlaces *Perfil (Naver) *Perfil (Nate) *Twitter Oficial Galeria Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo Categoría:JYP Entertainment